In certain aircraft applications aircraft electrical power is not readily available, and sensing functions have to rely on internal battery power. One example of this is a stand-alone smoke detector situated in an aircraft cargo container. Lithium and other battery technologies have particularly good specific power density, enabling them to provide power for months to years. However, it is desirable to extend the battery life further.